Danny and Sam
by angel kuraisan
Summary: 2 teenagers meet that r so different or r they
1. beginning

This is the story of two teens who meet by accident and find this instant attraction between them. They help each other out and they become very good friends. And fight an evil villain who tries to kill them both.

Introduction

Sam

As the doors of Casper High opened and teens started to pour in. A girl with black hair, in black jeans, a purple spaghetti strap top, a black crop top hoddie jacket and purple and black sneakers with her hair in a side ponytail walked the halls. Who is she? She's Samantha Manson AKA Sam. She had just moved from New York because of her little incident that happened at school. Her parents had to pay a lot of people just to keep her incident under wraps. She was a very rich girl but never really showed it.


	2. the meeting

The Chapter 1: The Meeting

As she walked to her locker, a tall, blonde, jock looking boy stopped her.

"Hey baby. What's up? You're new here right? How's about you let me show you around."

"One never call me baby unless you want your genitals removed and you become a woman permanently." She snapped angrily.

"Ok then… what's your name mine's Dash."

"Mine's move- outta- my- way- NOW!" she replied darkly.

"Not so fast. I'll see you around."

She scoffed as he moved out of the way to let her pass. In no time at all she was at her new locker arranging her gothic décor. By this time a cute boy made his way to the locker next to hers. He had crystal, clear blue eyes and midnight black hair. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. She was so busy that she didn't even notice that she dropped her book.

"Excuse me I think you dropped this." he said handing her the book.

"Oh, thank you" Sam replied shyly.

"Are you new here because I haven't seen you around here?"

"Yeah I am new here."

"My name's Daniel Fenton but call me Danny" he said as stuck out is hand for her to shake.

"My name is Samantha Manson but I prefer Sam" she said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam"

"Nice to meet you too Danny"

"Well school is gonna start soon. Have you been to the office yet?"

"No. where is it?"

"It's three rights and a left that way." He said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks Danny I'll see you around ok."

"Ok." They said as they parted and headed in two different directions.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I know English is boring but try not to sleep students."

At this time Sam had entered the classroom and was looking at the class.

"Mr. Fenton!" he yelled

"Get outta my room Jazz." He yelled as he was shocked out of his sleep only to opened his eyes and be embarrassed.

Giggles came from everyone including Sam.

"While you're up Mr. Fenton take Ms. Manson on a tour of the school now." Mr. Lancer said.

"Ok Mr. Lancer." They both said.

After showing Sam the lunchroom, gym, field and the classes they finally made it to the outside benches where a conversation started.

"So Sam, I only know one thing about you. So tell me about yourself." Danny said in a flirty tone.

"Ok well I'm from New York. I am an ultrarecyclo-vegetarian. I hate mornings and beauty pageants. I like the color black and purple. I don't play sports. My parents are the children of the devil. What about you Danny? What else is there to know?"

"I was born here in Amity Park. I like blue. I have a sister. My parents are ghost hunters. I like rock music and I am not a vegetarian."

"Oh ok." They both said. "Jinx" they said as the both laughed.

Then an African-American boy in a red beret. He wasn't much taller than Danny.

"Hey Danny what's so funny and who's this. Your girlfriend?' he said teasingly.

"No Tuck. This is Sam and Sam this is Tuck."

"Nice to meet you Tuck"

"Nice to meet you too Sam."

"Sam... Tucker is kinda not so righted in the head part of his body."

"Now I know where I know you from." Tucker blurted out "you're the girl who told Dash off this morning. Aren't you Sam?"

"Yeah tucker I threatened him"

"Why did you do that Sam?"

"He called me baby"

"So if Danny called you baby would you threaten him?"

"The only person allowed to call me baby is my boyfriend… when I have one."

"Danny is the least popular guy in school and to catch his eye his very hard you should be proud Sam…."

"Whoa there Sam you mean to tell me that you don't have a boyfriend." Danny said interrupting Tucker's rant.

"No I don't have a boyfriend." Sam said looking at the grass

"Well things seem to be heating up between you two so I think I'm gonna go bye Danny bye Sam." Tucker said walking off leaving the two alone

"Why don't you have a boyfriend Sam?"

"STUDENTS, CLASSES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY ARE CANCELLED YOU MAY LEAVE."

"Oh I gotta go Danny I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Wait let me walk you home Sam"

"No that's ok" she said running off

DANNY'S POV

After Sam told me that she would be ok I walked back to my locker a little disappointed.

I don't know why but from the first time I saw her I've just been having this feeling. As I approached my locker I saw tucker waiting for me.

END POV

"Hey Danny where's your new girlfriend?"

"Stop saying that she is not my girlfriend. And she left in a hurry as she heard the announcement."

"So do you like her? Huh dude"

"I don't know maybe, kinda, sorta, probably, yeah I do and I just met her."

"Ah love at first sight"

"Come on lets go" he said as they walked off

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

MEANWHILE WITH SAM

SAM'S POV

As I heard the announcement I told Danny I had to go I don't know why but I like him and because of me he might get hurt so I had to leave before he got hurt.

END POV

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

THAT NIGHT

DANNY'S POV

I decided to clear my head so I transformed and went for a flight. I closed my eyes and just floated over Amity Park. Then out of nowhere a powerful blast knocked me to the ground. Good thing I wasn't flying high. I looked up to see skulker. Then he threw a ball at me and this green smoke came from it knocking me unconscious. After I while I woke up only to see skulker being beaten by a girl. Not just a girl a girl with powers, by the looks of it she had ice powers. She wore an ice blue halter top that stopped over her navel, an ice blue pleated mini skirt, ice blue knee high boots, ice blue biker gloves. And she had black hair and ice blue eyes and her nails looked like they were painted in blue. She threw a stone that deactivated the trap I was in. she walked up to me and asked me if I was ok. I answered her with a nod. Then she just flew off leaving snowflakes where she stood. Who was that girl? And why was there something familiar about her? I thought to myself.

END POV


	3. the heartbreak

Chapter2

"No way dude." Tucker said believing not believing a word Danny said

"I'm telling you tuck a girl with ice powers saved me last night. I just couldn't help thinking that I knew her from somewhere. I just can't believe that she saved me and not the other way around."

"What were you doing flying so late anyway?"

"I was thinking."

"About Sam right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird though I mean a new girl and a new superhero all in the same day?"

"You think Sam is involved?"

"I'm not saying she is I'm saying it's weird."

"Hey guys." Sam said opening her locker

"Hey Sam what's up" Danny said way too happy

"Nothing but I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday. I had to unpack."

"That's ok"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"I gotta go guys" Tucker said running off

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh tucker was teasing me again."

"Oh ok"

"So, Sam aren't you going to answer my question."

"What question"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well my last boyfriend hurt me so bad that I just decided not look for a new one and honestly you're the first guy I've talked to since then." She said starting to walk with Danny right behind her.

"How long ago was the breakup?"

"A year, yesterday"

"Are you kidding? I am the first guy you talked to in a year."

"Yeah, and that's why I don't have a best friend either."

"How about you tell me that story" he said pulling her to a stop by her hand and smiling at her

"It's too long to tell you before class"

"Then let's skip class"

"Really"

"Yeah let's go"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"This place is amazing" Sam said in astonishment

"I come here to think sometimes. Come on sit down"

"Ok"

"Ok now tell me your story."

"Ok, I met this guy last year his name is Bobby and I thought he liked me for me you know. We went everywhere together he was the only one to ever call me baby. About 7 months after we were together he stopped calling me then a few weeks later Cathy, most popular girl in school, told me he was cheating on me and that he told everyone we were over without telling me. I thought about what she said so I followed him one night. And I saw him go to my best friend's Vanessa's house so I climbed up to her bedroom window. I saw them have sex." she said with tears threatening to run out of her eyes then she felt an arm around her shoulder and looked around to see Danny smiling at her.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to"

"I promised you so I will."

"Ok, if you want to"

"The next day he came to me in the middle of lunch and dumped in front of the entire school and that's how I got here."

"Remind me to thank him someday."

"What! I just told you how he hurt me and you wanna thank him."

"Hey, Sam I'll kill him for hurting you but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met you. That's why I want to thank him."

"Oh" she said snuggling up to his chest

"Hey Sam do you…." He groaned in annoyance as the blue mist left his mouth

"Hey… dipstick. How come you didn't tell me about your girlfriend?"

SAM'S POV

As I rest my shoulder on his chest who should appear but a ghost. "Can I help you ember." he asked with a scowl on his face. "Yeah, DIE!" she yelled as she grabbed me and pinned to a tree and shocked me with electricity. I screamed.

END POV

DANNY'S POV

"SAM!" I yelled

"Danny help me" she yelled back

I had a choice I could watch her die or save her and expose my secret.

"Danny…" she called again. I had no choice.

"Going ghost" I yelled as I transformed and flew to Sam. "Sam, are you okay? Please answer me."

"You're Danny Phantom?"

I screamed having being pushed back into a tree a few feet away

"Danny!" she yelled as groaned from pain. She ran to me. "Hang on Danny" she said

"Run away Sam you cant defeat her"

"Oh yes I can. I have to" I watched as she touched a snowflake necklace that just seemed to appear and yelled snowflake. A purple line appeared at her waist and her outfit, hair and eye color changed. She looked like the super hero I saw the night before.

END POV

"Back off" Sam yelled at amber as she threw a blue ball at her knocking her to a tree.

Danny saw an opportunity and sucked ember into the thermos.

"Are you hurt Danny?"

"No. well not badly just a few scratches. I guess tucker was right you are the new superhero in town."

"Tucker knew"

"No he guessed"

"Your alter ego. How did you get it or him?"

"I'll tell you how I got phantom if you tell me how you got…."

"Snowflake"

"I like that name."

"Thanks." She said blushing crimson red. "What were you saying before that ghost showed up?"

"Oh yeah. Do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow?" he asked with his face looking like an overripe tomato.

"Yeah. Uh oh its lunch we should get to school. How about we talk somewhere after school? Let's go to my house."

"Come on lets go. I'll fly you back"

"Ok"


	4. you live here?

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey guys. Where did you disappear to this morning?" Tucker said as his two friends sat at their regular table.

"We flew to Vegas where we eloped and I got pregnant" Sam said with sarcasm spitting out. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcasm.

"I had no idea you guys were that serious!" he said jumping up from the table, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"He forgot to take his mental medication this morning people. Don't mind him he's just crazy.

"I gonna go now" Sam stated as she got up

"Why?" Danny asked with concern

"I'm not hungry."

"I think I'll go with you. Tuck is trying to talk to meat again."

"Bye Tuck." The both yelled

Dash saw them leaving and being the sick, twisted, perverted little pig he is he followed them.

"So Sam what time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"How about 6"

"That works"

"Pick her up for what." They heard from around the corner. Then Dash came running around the same corner.

"That's none of your business Dash" Danny said spitting the words like venom

"It is my business. Samantha is my property."

"Wait what! I am no one's property especially not yours." she said challenging him.

"If you go on a date with this loser I'll make sure you're life is hell."

"It already is." She said as if she was dictating it to him

"You're just a bitch you know that right? You don't deserve to live. You and Fenton should just do us all a favor and die. Even though you're a slut and a bitch you're still my baby"

"I told you not to call me baby." She said as she kneed him in the groin. "That's for calling me baby."

"That's for calling my girlfriend a bitch." Danny said as he punched him hard sending him back into the lockers a few feet away. That's when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. But instead of going to class Sam and Danny decided to skip classes again and go to Sam's house.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"NO WAY YOU LIVE HERE?" Danny yelled as he looked at the mansion in front of him.

"Yeah I live here with my grandma. Come on let's go we gotta talk."

"Yeah" he said as he walked into the house.

"Hey grandma" she called to an elderly woman on a motor scooter

"Hey bubila. You skipped school again didn't you? Anyway you must have had a good reason."

"Grandma this is Danny" she said introducing Danny

"Nice to meet you son"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Grandma me and Danny are going up to my room ok"

"Ok" she said as she watched them starting to walk up the step. "Give me good great grand babies up there" she yelled after them.

"Don't mind her Danny" she said as she Danny as she opened the doors to her room. Danny was surprised at how much the fitted her personality. "Let's talk she said sitting on the huge bed and called Danny.

"Ok"

"First did you mean what you said to dash today?"

"What did I say" he asked looking innocent

"Me… girlfriend… ringing any bells there genius?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"I don't know"

"Well maybe I can help you." He said pulling her off the bed to her feet. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his causing Sam to gasp taking this as an opportunity he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sam felt her knees get weak, when Danny saw he put his hands on her back, she gave into the kiss and started to kiss him back sneaking her arms around his neck and into his hair. They broke apart a few seconds later to find that they were a few feet in the air. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yea" she said as she pulled him in for another kiss. They made out for half hour and just spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"So are we still on for the movies tomorrow." Danny said with his arm around her waist

"Yep"

"what time is it?"

"4:00, why"

"I gotta go or my mom will start to interrogate ghosts."

"She knows that you're phantom?"

"Nope she'll just think that ghosts are behind my disappearance."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Sammy" he said kissing her on the lips.

"Bye" she said as she saw him hurry out the house and down the street

"So you are young Daniel's girlfriend? No matter you'll be the perfect bait to lead him to my trap." A voice said to Sam and before she could transform he hit her with a blast her knocked her into the wall many feet away. The blast was so powerful that it knocked her unconscious. He flew to her and picked her up flying off with her leaving a note for Danny.


	5. ending

Chapter 4:

"Hey Tucker have you seen Sam?" Danny asked his friend who sat beside him in class.

"No why. And Lancer is furious that you and Sam skipped school yesterday."

"Good morning students" Mr. Lancer said walking into class. "Mr. Fenton perhaps you would like to tell me where you were yesterday all day.

"Is that a question or a demand?" Danny asked confused. Lancer looked as if he was going to throw a fit when Sam's grandma knocked the door open with her chair and wheeled in at top speed almost knocking over Lancer.

"There you are Danny. I've been searching all over school for you."

"Hi Mrs. Manson what's wrong and where's Sammy"

"Sam's been kidnapped and whoever did it left this note for you" she said handing him the note.

"Well, Danny read it" tucker snapped at him

If you want to your girlfriend alive again you'll meet me at the forest today at 9 or I will kill her signed Vlad Plasmius.

"Tucker what time is it?"

"It's 8:58 why"

"I gotta be at the forest by 9 or Sam will die" he earned gasps from everyone in class

"Mr. Fenton, not to be negative or anything but the forest is across town you wont make it I'll call the police."

"The police can't do anything. I have to save her myself."

"Danny the only way you'll make it is if…"

"Going ghost" he yelled interrupting tucker. Everyone watched as the two ring formed traveling up and down his body causing him to transform. "Let's go" he said grabbing tucker and flying off. Below him he could hear Paulina screaming I love you Danny Fenton.

"I guess that would explain his disappearances" Lancer muttered to his classroom of shocked students.

"Danny, why did you blow your secret to the class?"

"I have to save Sam. And we're here. Keep and eye out for Vlad."

DANNY'S POV

I just blew my secret to my classroom to save Sam. I grabbed tucker and flew to where Sam was. As soon as I set Tucker on the ground I see Sam tied to a tree. I tried to get to her but Vlad put up a ghost shield. I told tucker to try but it blocked out humans too. We couldn't get to her and she wasn't responding to my calls.

END POV

"Sam!!" Danny and tucker yelled.

"She can't hear you son" Vlad said appearing out of the shadows.

"You son of a bitch. I swear I'll kill you if you hurt her." h screamed as he flew to Vlad and punched him in the face. While Danny battled Vlad tucker hacked into the shield in order to save Sam. He powered it down as soon as Vlad was about to fire the last blow. Danny looked up at Vlad and waited for the blow that would end his life, but it never came. He looked to see Sam standing on her feet with tucker staring at her in awe.

"Back away from my boyfriend." She stated darkly as she began to transform. She ran to Danny. "Are you okay Danny?"

"Yeah but I don't think tuck is though" he said chuckling

"Come on get up" she said helping him to his feet.

"You think this is over this is far from over. So the girlfriend has powers too. Tell me child you are the last ice ninja aren't you" Vlad stated getting up

"So what if I am I can still kick your ass" Sam snapped back

"No Sam you stay out of it this is between me and Vlad."

"Danny I am not a child when I woke up he looked like he was gonna kill you and I will not stand by and watch you get killed."

"Sammy I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Danny…" he cut her off with his lips covering hers.

"No buts" he said as he pulled away. "I don't want you to get hurt and if you wont stay back I'll make you" he said using a ghost ray to form a rope he tied her back to the tree so that she couldn't escape.

"Danny let me help!" she screamed but Danny just ignored her and attacked Vlad. Sam watched as Danny got beat by Vlad .when he knocked to the ground about to be killed (a/n again. God men are stubborn no offense). Sam gathered all her strength and burst the rope and flew to Vlad knocking him into the trees. "Tucker throw me the thermos" she yelled. Tucker obeyed and watched as she pulled Vlad into the thermos. She and tucker ran to Danny who was on the floor unconscious.

"We gotta get him to class."

"Why class?"

"Because he blew his secret to same you"

"Oh ok grab the thermos" she said as she flew off with her arm on holding him up.

"Hey!" tucker yelled

"Hang on" yelled she back

"Hang on what the hell does she mean hang on does she think I have powers or something what is wrong with her?" he said to the trees. He was about to start his rant again when a cloud formed under his legs bringing him up into the skies to meet Sam.

"I'm sorry were you finished?" Sam said with a smirk

"Yeah"

They flew into the class laying Danny on Lancer's desk.

"What happened to him" Lancer asked

"He was stubborn" Sam stated. "Stand back" she said as her hands started to glow bright purple. She put her hand over his wound and it started to heal. A moment later his eyes flustered open.

"Sammy you're okay he said pulling her into a bear hug. And where is Vlad and how did you burst the rope."

"Yeah" she said shyly as she wrapped her arms around him "Vlad is in the thermos and I have powers too. Is that all you wanted to ask" she said chuckling at him

"Hey Danny, do you wanna go out with me?" Paulina said running up to him as Sam helped him off the table.

"No I don't"

"But why not"

"Because" he said staring into Sam's eyes and Sam looking at him with confusion. He pulled her close to him and covered her lips with his. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she shyly gave him. He bit back a groan as he felt her tongue touch his. He reluctantly pulled away from the girl to notice that her ice blue outfit had now become red. "I have a girlfriend" he said pulling Sam beside him.

"But" she screamed and ran out the room

"And speaking of my Sammy what happened to your outfit and why is it red?"

"You did it Danny you were the key to getting my fire and electricity powers"

"Key?... Fire?... Power?" he asked looking confused

"Ice ninja have three powers and they arrive in stages. Stage1 ice, stage 2 fire stage 3 electricity, and when they have all three that's when they become free to use their powers any way they want."

"But you just got 2 at once"

"I know. I am now a full fledged ninja and the last"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I am destined to spend my life with you."

"I knew that"

"Yes you did" she said pulling him in for a kiss

"Not that I'm not happy for you guys but the entire school knows your secrets" Tucker said in an attempt to pull them apart which obviously worked.

"I get to try my new powers on the first day. Yes. Grab my hands so that you will never be affected by my memory powers again. Both the boys obeyed as Sam yelled "Back to the past"

No one seemed to remember what happened that day except our favorite trio. Life went back to normal for them well only if you call catching ghosts for a hobby normal then yeah it was normal. Tucker went into a fit when he saw Sam's house and an even

bigger fit when she gave him the newest PDA for his birthday the next week. Danny and Sam fell in love and got married at age 20 and lived happily ever after.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well that's it .its the end. Oh screw the small talk just review the damn story.


End file.
